Sands Of Soul
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: One day in the middle of the sand sea, Morte and friends ran across the DWMA students. They were traveling though the same sea toward the DWMA and Morte sees something that makes her follow the group. So of course Kyrie and Toupy followed.


**Based on:**

**Sands of Destruction**

**Soul Eater**

**Fan fiction by:**

**MSCS**

**Welcome to this story! I have several ideas for Sands of Destruction. I just finished the anime and I'm all happy! It's based off the anime. I'm working on the game. Enjoy!**

**We might be seeing the Ultimates in this story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Soul eater, Sands of destruction, and some of the Ocs**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one "There are many types of Souls-Destruction to our world?"<strong>

**Oc Pov**

"I swear! There's too much sand!"

"Black*Star stop complaining."

"Yah Black*Star. Tsubaki's right!"

"Thanks Patty!"

"No problem!"

There once was a desert. A desert that covered most of the land. Anyone dumb enough to go into this desert was dumber than they looked. A group walked this desert. They knew where they were going. It was told to be in this desert. The group wasn't all human.

In this world, beasts live like men.

Beast rule men.

And another group wanted to end this.

And they knew how.

By destroying the world.

The group had been traveling for a while in the same desert as the first group. This one was almost half the size. There were only three. The three sometimes got along, sometimes fought, but they all knew with the others, they would be in worst shape. The group had two men and one girl, one of the men being a beast man who had joined up with them to help destroy the world, even if he felt like the world didn't need to be destroyed. He was thankful for these too.

Morte, the leader,

And

Kyrie, the destruction code, even if they didn't know he was the way to destroy the world. The last member was Toupy, a beast man dwarf bear. The group heard the complains of the bigger group from about a mile away. Morte was wondering what they were doing. As the group got closer, they found out whom the others were. They were students of a school in the spring continent. Toupy had heard of that school before. He wondered what they were doing in the sand sea. It was hard to swim and couldn't be walked. He was kind of surprised to see them walking. Toupy was also wondering how his group was walking like they were. Kyrie seemed out of it. Toupy ignored it.

"Shut up. Whinnying won't help."

"What do you know Maka?"

"We could get out of here faster if you weren't so stubborn!"

"How are we walking in the sand sea? Explain that Black*Star!" Maka almost screamed. She was getting tired of him. He just laughed.

"Cause you're with the number one star!" Maka sighed. She was glad they were almost back to the spring continent, almost to the DWMA. She sighed and closed her eyes. Her partner was sighing, laughing inside. It was normal for them to do this. Tsubaki was watching her partner. She was also glad to almost be home.

Once they got to the long flight of stairs, Maka looked at her partner, telling him with her eyes that they are being followed. He just nodded and sighed. The group made their way up the stairs. Maka smiled and ran when she got half way there. She was so glad to be home, other than she would have to see her father again. She really disliked him. Soul ran to catch up. Maka stopped in front of the DWMA, confused as to why it had a sign that said closed. She turned and yelled to a friend.

"Kidd-kun! You might want to see this!" The boy named Kidd ran up and gasped.

"What's this?" He muttered. "Father!" Kidd tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. Then he looked at his partners who had just caught up. He nodded and they transformed. He aimed his guns at the door and then a voice stopped him.

"That's really cool. How did you do that boy?" He had turned to find Morte watching him. Kidd didn't answer.

"Morte-san!" A voice called as a boy and beast man walked up. "Couldn't you have waited?" Kyrie whined. She glared at him, and then looked at Kidd.

"Answer my question." She commanded. He didn't answer as someone opened the door to the school.

"Yo Kidd-Kun. Didn't think you would be back this soon." The woman who opened the door said. "Your father has disappeared." Kidd's eyes had widened.

"You sure Marie-Chan? How could my father disappear?" Marie sighed.

"We have no ideas." Kidd was really shocked. Morte was listening. Marie then saw her.

"Come on in. I'll give you as much details as I can."

Morte looked around the school. This place was huge! She sighed as she looked around. She then looked at Toupy.

"What's the story about this place?" She asked. He explained how the two girl's had transformed, why, and what the DWMA is. Morte nodded. Kyrie was a bit scared. He sighed.

* * *

><p>Naja looked at Lea.<p>

"Now don't complain. To capture the committee and stop them, we have to get up there." Lea groaned. She didn't want to make the trip to the DWMA, but if she had to, she would. She wouldn't let them destroy the world. Lea sighed and started climbing. Naja followed. He knew the steps of this school. He had gone there before joining the Salvation committee. His partner had left him when he finished school. He hadn't seen her again. He had told her he loved her right before she left. She hadn't said anything. So he stopped thinking about her. Now all he could see was the ghost of his friend and everyone he had knew. Naja saw his partner smiling at him and he wanted to wave. He knew she wasn't really there.

"Luna." He muttered and Lea looked at him.

"Who's Luna?" She asked. Naja blushed and fixed his glasses.

"No one. Don't worry about it Lea." She nodded and continued to walk. Naja sighed as he went though his memory. He saw his best friend talking with his crush. He was blushing and she was laughing. Then he saw the group of popular group laughing and there was Naja, watching them. He had got up and walked away. He sighed as he continued to walk. Naja looked at Lea. He had chosen to never love anyone ever again, but he had thought Lea was pretty. He sighed. They finally got to the top of the stairs and Lea was reading a note on the door. She sighed and looked at Naja. He sighed and opened the door. They walked in.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I sat on my front steps. My feet were hurting, since I had walked all the way to my house from my old school. The headmaster had disappeared, so we were all sent home. I sighed and rubbed my cat ears. There was a reason I loved the DWMA. Beast men and humans can get along there. I was happy there, but now I'm alone. My partner was a human from the summer continent, so she had took a ride on a ship. She knew the owner who smuggled items to places. So he said he would bring her home. I had asked for her to stay, but she said she had to go. She had no reason to stay anymore. I stood up and sighed. I decided to go to see if Lord Death had returned.<p>

* * *

><p>Kidd nodded.<p>

"So that's what happen." Marie nodded.

"No one knew where he went. It's odd. He wasn't supposed to be able to leave." Kidd nodded. He sighed and left the room.

Morte was standing outside and watched him as he left. She was wondering who his father is. Is he important? She wanted to follow him, but he didn't look very happy. So Morte stayed behind and watched him.

* * *

><p><strong>So was it good? I don't know if I really like it.<strong>


End file.
